


Werewolf!Levi x Fem!reader

by FinalFantasyXVNut



Category: Levi Acerman, Levi and reader, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, female reader - Fandom, female reader incert, fluff - Fandom, werewolf - Fandom, werewolf!Levi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalFantasyXVNut/pseuds/FinalFantasyXVNut
Summary: On a nightly training expedition outside the walls, Levi decided he needed to brush up on his 3DMG skills for combat so he went to the forest of giant trees. The training got out of hand as, an unknown beast like creature attacked him and his squad.Levi, humanitys strongest ended up getting injured badly, trying to save one of his comrades from getting eaten and he took the beasts bite to the neck instead of them.He managed to make it back to the safety of the walls but, his world and possibly his life would never be the same.Also the beast was getting chased by hunters and were looking for it. What happens when the wound on Levis neck mysteriously heals with no scars? You'll have to read the story to find out!!





	1. Nighttime Training Mishap

On a cool moonlit night, such as this one; Levi and some soldiers went to the giant trees for Levi to train up his skills more to prepare himself for the new expeditions they’ll be going on in the future.

His soldiers were keeping watch of their surroundings as well as the horses that were with them with the supplies they would need while they were out there with Levi. He put on his 3DMG and shot his hooks into the trees, flying around making sure to dodge certain trees as he kept a close eye on his squad that was with him.

He was just finishing up his rounds, stopping on a big branch on one of the center trees when he heard a scream. “AAAAAAHHHHHGHH!!!” He jumped off the tree branch and grappled to the source of the scream, going through the trees as fast as he can before he’s too late.

He finally makes it back to the campsite he and his soldiers set up, seeing a giant beast devouring his soldiers, a couple others were fighting it with their blades, getting a few wounds in the process. Levi jumps down, pushing the soldier he saw in front of him on the verge of getting eaten and he landed in front of the soldier, blades drawn.

The large wolf that was standing on two legs lunged forward as Levi got his blades ready. He slashed at it, only injuring it a little bit before he felt sharp canines on his neck, not letting go. The soldiers watched in shock, as Levi was struggling to get the wolfs teeth off his neck, trying his best to push the wolfs weight off his body with his hands.

He somehow managed to kick the wolf off his body, the wolf flies back away from him with a snarl, his blood dripping from its mouth, before it runs away into the dark forest. He falls onto his knees, holding his hand against his neck that’s still bleeding. “Captain, are you alright?” Most of his soldiers gathered around him, trying to see how bad the bite on his neck looks.

“No, do I look alright to you?! Stop yapping and get me the hell back inside the walls, NOW.” The soldiers nodded profusely and saluted as they carried him carefully into the horse drawn cart, laying his body down as someone grabs the reins of the horse and he had it start galloping towards the direction of the walls to get Levi some help right away.

Levi was fading in and out of consciousnesses as he held a cloth to his wound, hoping the bleeding will stop soon. “[Name]...” He thought of the girl he loved as he closed his eyes and went to sleep, spent when they finally reached the wall as he was hoisted up with the horses and the cadets that were with him.

**A few hours later**

When [Name] heard the news that her boyfriend was attacked/injured by a wild beast, she rushed to the infirmary to go and check on him and see if he’s alright. ‘Please, don’t die on me Levi. You’re humanity's strongest! You can’t die yet and leave me alone..!’ She though to herself as she finally reached the room where Levi was recovering in. She walked to the side of the bed and pulled up a chair as she looked at his sleeping form, his breathing was normal.

“Levi, I’m here. See, this is why you should have told me you were going out tonight. I was really worried. Please, wake up and answer me.”

She placed her hand in his, gently squeezing it. “Nngh..” He stirred in the bed, before he slowly opened his eyes and he looked at your sleeping form laying on the bed. He sat up slowly, pushing some of your [h/c] hair back behind your ear. He smiled as he looked at her. She stirred a bit, opening up her eyes, she looked at him staring into her eyes as she stood up from her chair and gave him a hug, being careful of his shoulder where he got bit at.

“Levi! Thank goodness you’re awake. I was really worried, why didn’t you tell me you were going out tonight to train with your 3DMG? You should have told me. We even promised each other that we wouldn’t keep secrets from each other.” Just please, tell me what happened tonight.”

She stood up and sat down on the side of the bed as, he pulled her close to give her a sweet kiss on the lips. His hands on the small of her back, holding her in place. She leans into the kiss, placing her hand subconsciously on the shoulder that got bitten.

“Ouch..I’m injured there [Name]. Did you..forget..?” He asked you between kisses, as you quickly removed your hand from his shoulder as you both finished kissing. You then stood up off the bed, leaning forward a little to give him one more kiss on his forehead before you headed for the door to leave.

“Good night Levi. See you tomorrow. Get as much rest as you can and, I pray for your speedy recovery.” “Good night, [Name]. And, thanks.” She smiled as she opened the door and quietly shut it behind her.

Levi lays back down, smiling one last time before he closes his eyes and goes to sleep. What he didn’t know, is that the bite wound on his neck had completely healed and didn’t leave any scars. How is the day going to go for him tomorrow morning during work?

**To be continued**


	2. Beast that transforms under the light of the full moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levis condition had gotten better but, he attacked someone in the training yard and he had to leave to his quarters but, what happens next; you'll have to read and find out!

Levi was finishing up in the infirmary as the doctors told him he could leave now. They had taken off the bandages on his neck and were shocked to see that the wound had healed already overnight when, it was supposed to still take a bit to heal. He was shocked and concerned, wondering why he had healed so fast after getting bitten by a wild human like beast. He decided to not think on it any longer as he put back on his clothing as well as his harness and jacket with the survey corps logo on it and headed out the door.

He starts walking through the doors of the mess hall, lightly hitting his forehead against the top of the door frame. ‘Tch, what the hell..? Did someone rebuild the doors? This hadn’t happened before.’ He thought to himself as he went to get something to eat for breakfast before he found the spot he normally sits at with Hanji, Erwin, and a few others.

Levi walked over to the table, sitting down with his tray of food for breakfast. Hanji and the others smiled at him as he sat down next to them. “Good morning everyone.” He asked them as he released a yawn from his mouth.

Erwin was the first to speak to him, getting ready to eat his breakfast as well. “Good morning Levi. Good to see you were able to recover from your injury. Hows the rest of your bodily condition?”

Levi nods. “Yeah, thanks. Surprisingly, the bite healed rather quickly. I’m just glad to be back working again.” Levi replied as he took a bite from his breakfast and he immediately felt sick to his stomach, putting his hands over his mouth. ‘W-what..the hell..? My throats burning, as well as my chest..’

He then quickly stood up and went outside to a trashcan and he spat out his breakfast he was eating. He was breathing heavily as his hand clutched his chest on his way back to the mess hall as others were giving him concerned and worried looks as he sat back down with Hanji, Erwin, and Mike.

His breathing finally settled down enough before he was able to talk again. He just stared at the table, tired expression on his features. “Hm, Levi? Is something wrong? You’re looking worse then before. You sure you don’t need to go back to the infirmary?”

Levi waved his hand at Erwin, signaling that he was alright. “Seriously, I’m fine Erwin.” He told him with a growl in his voice and his eyes went wide. Why did he add a growl to the end of what he just said to Erwin? “Ahem. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go and help the brat with the other cadets in their training exercises. I’ll be in my office afterwards if you need me.”

He told them as he got up and left the table, heading for the doors. What he didn’t know is that, someone was watching him from the far corner of the mess hall, keeping a close but careful eye on him as he walked out of the room.

**Meanwhile, outside at the training grounds**

“Not good enough Yeager! You can do better then that! Do you **WANT** the titans to eat you?!” Eren was sparring with Mikasa while Levi was shouting at him. A bit more sternly and aggressive then usual. Eren kept trying to get the upper hand on her but, she just threw him again, his back hitting the hard ground. Mikasa went over to him and helped Eren up, extending her hand to him.

Levi crossed his arms as he looked around at the other cadets doing their own training exercises. He told them numerous things to fix their fighting styles and form, a slight growl released from his mouth each time someone had an incorrect posture or didn’t study their opponents movements.

Most of them, if not all wanted to stop training for today and asked him if they could take the day off and rest till they were able to keep training again in peak performance.

At that, he actually physically almost killed someone when he told them they couldn’t take a break, and the cadet said no. Mike and Erwin heard a scream as they both rushed outside, seeing Levi standing over a cadet, trying to push him off of their body as he was aiming for his neck, to kill him.

Mike ran up just in time and lifted Levi off of the cadet(with a little bit of effort at first) but, he finally managed to get him off the cadet. Levi was struggling in his hold, saliva dripping from his mouth. His eyes were a dark blue color and he had a primal look in his eyes. He saw Mikes arms holding him back from the cadet as he was about to bite his arm when Eren yelled.

“Heichou, don’t!!” Levi stopped as soon as he heard Eren yell at him. His eyes went back to their normal pigment as, he glanced at the persons arms that were holding him back from the cadet he almost killed in an outrage.

Mike set him back down on the ground once he was back to his normal self. Levi stood there in shock for a few seconds as, he saw saliva dripping from his mouth. He used his hand to wipe the saliva from his lips as he patted his legs, dust particles falling onto the ground. He then examined his surroundings as, all eyes were on him in that moment.

Levi cleared his throat as he started walking off the training grounds, heading back inside to calm down.

“Ahem!. I’ll be in my quarters. Send [Name] to me as soon as possible. I need to talk to her about a couple things regarding the training and paperwork we’re both working on. You can all take a break today, I don’t care. Just, let me be for a while.”

He told everyone on the grounds as he headed inside the building, boots tapping on the hard wood flooring. Levi walked into his quarters and he went towards his desk and leans on top of it, nails dragging across the table.

“Wh-what is happening to me??” He goes down onto his knees, clutching his chest with both hands till, he hears someone knock on the door to his quarters. He manages to stand up on his feet as he walks over to the door. “S-state your name and business, whoever you are."

He recognized the scent of who it was standing on the other side of the door.“[N-name]..?” Levi struggles to stand up straight as he opens the door to let her inside his office. 

“Levi, are you feeling alright? I heard from Erwin and Mike that you needed to see me for something? Are you feeling okay? I heard about what happened at the training grounds today from Eren and the others as well.”

Levi looks away from you, so you don’t see him in this tired and weak state. He then feels her hands on his face as she turns his face to hers, to check on his condition more easily. “Your face is cold to the touch, are you sure you’re alright Levi?” He nods slowly as he connects his lips with hers as they start kissing, [Name] kicked the door closed behind her as they continued their make out session.

[Name] felt that Levis canines were more pointed then usual but she paid no mind to it. Levi suddenly removed his lips from hers as, he went back against his desk with a slam, his back hitting it as he placed his hands back on his chest, his breathing quickening. He then glanced up at the clouds as they moved away to reveal a bright full moon in the night sky, His eyes went wide as he fell onto his hands and knees, eyes changing into a dark blue color.

“L-Levi..? What’s wrong with you?? Are you oka--” You ducked just in time as, his chair came flying towards you and it flew over your head. He must have thrown it in his outrage. You ran over to him worried as you pulled him close, trying to call him down.

He gripped your shoulders tightly as, his body started changing during your embrace. “Levi..you’re hurting me..”

You had felt that his nails were digging into your shoulder blades as, you saw your own blood fall on the ground. Levi then let go of your shoulders, stepping away from you again as his face extended out from in front of him.

His skin was replaced by long silver fur as, his legs and arms starting making very loud cracking noises. He screamed out in pain as, his jawline fully stretched out into a dogs muzzle, sharp teeth and fangs lining up his mouth. His clothes fell off his body, except for his pants. 

[Name] backed away in fear as Levis transformation was almost complete. You wanted to run but, why would you? If you ran, others might fire at him or try and kill him since he was a monster at this moment and not a human any longer.

His transformation finally stopped as, you both stayed still. Then you heard Levi let out the most loudest howl you had ever heard coming from his new form as he slowly stood up on both his new feet with long fur trailing down to his sharp claws from head to toe.

“[Name] please. Run. I seriously don’t know what I’ll do to you in this state. For now, just stay away. Its for your own good..”

Levi glanced into your eyes, panting and whimpering in the process. You still sat still with your back against the door at what you just witnessed.

You slowly shook your head. “N-no Levi. I won’t. I’m not going to let you deal with this pain by yourself. I just can’t let you suffer by yourself during this. And, who cares how you look? You’re still my Levi, the one I love and cherish.”

You gave him a small smile. He was silent for a moment at your words till he lunged at you and pinned your body against the door with such force, the air left your lungs for a brief second.

“BRAT!! I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!” He told you with a snarl of anger, nails digging into the floor beneath you two when, you heard another knock from outside.

“[Name]! Heichou! Are you two alright? We heard screaming and howls! Is everything okay?”

Eren was on the other side of the door, possibly with your other classmates and cadet friends as Levi lifted you up in his arms bridal style and looked for a place to exit before Eren and the others that were with him could force themselves inside of his quarters.

Levi then lifted his nose up towards the door. He could smell that Erwin and Mike, as well as Hanji and Moblit were outside the door as well.

Levi had no choice but to quickly run to the window nearest the bookshelf next to his wall and jump outside through it. He pulled you close as he took a running start and jumped through the glass window, you holding on for dear life onto his soft fur as you both landed on the grass outside under the window.

Levi continued his strides, when you heard the door to his office get slammed open and you saw Eren and the others rush inside as you peaked over Levis shoulder.

Eren gave you a shocked and worried look as, you were being taken away by an unknown beast he’s never seen before, that for some reason has his commanders eyes and hair. He was about to go after you and the creature, along with Armin and Mikasa but, Erwin stopped them.

“We will have to go after them with its light out. It looks like their headed to the forest of giant trees. We can go after them in the morning then. Right now, let’s all head back to bed. We’ll need it for tomorrows rescue mission for [Name] and find out exactly what kind of creature that is carrying her away.”

He told them as he, Mike, Hanji, and Moblit headed out the doorway to Levis office. The others saluted and headed back to their respected dorms to head back to sleep.

“[Name]. Please, stay safe. We’ll come and rescue you tomorrow if its the last thing I do.”

Eren talked aloud to himself as he glanced one last time at you and the creature that was carrying you away as he left the office and closed the door behind him.

**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while to write. Only because when I was tired yesterday, I stayed up just to finish it before my brains creative juices stopped flowing working xD
> 
> Bookmarks, comments, and kudos are appreciated~!! <33

**Author's Note:**

> Bookmarks, comments, and kudos are greatly appreciated~!! Thanks for reading! <33


End file.
